Usuario discusión:Keyko joy
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Poké cuentos y vidas! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Flannery.png. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Kangaskhan 1 (Discusión) 20:57 14 oct 2010 Hola Soy nueva y me gustaria ser amig@ tuya, puedo? Respondeme eh Zaizen 16:47 27 oct 2010 (UTC) con honor la acepto pero tendria que ser como en la semana del 22 de noviembre por que tengo MUCHO ''' que estudiar--Usuario:Meganium1530 creo.. missión 1 completada¡ giovi-chan, ya he completado la missión 1, ese miltank no dejaba de atackar con su aplanadora, pero no importa, consegui la leche Archivo:Leche_Mu-mu.png y estoy lista para la segunda missión¡¡ keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? que eso de arriba era para mi xD, Bueno te explicare mejor, pero por ser tu primera mision te lo valdre x3. La cosa conciste en que tu me des 1 pokemon o mas de tu ekipo wikia y yo te dire el resultado!! x33 la proxima hazlo asi te mandare 1 mensaje con el resultado de tu trabajo x333 Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Miltank NB.png > Nivel 15 Si lo Deseas ponlo en tu Ekipo de la Wikia Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Combee NB.png > Nivel 20 Si lo Deseas ponlo en tu Ekipo de la Wikia. Ademas Haz ganado Archivo:Miel.png. Si quieres ponlo en tu Mochila de la Wikia! Te servira para la zona insecto!. Gracias por todo su Trabajo Ranger Keyko. Por su excelente trabajo y esmero le doy esto Archivo:Piedra fuego.png Para su vulpix o su growlithe x33 Querido Ranger Haz hecho tu misiones con efectividad!!, te recuerdo que te haz inscrito en la mision especial, Esta mision se borrara el Viernes por lo tanto date prisa!!! Aqui encontraras todo los pasaos para seguir y realizar la misino con exito!!! [[Usuario:Pokiity12|♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?]] Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Huevo de Azurril by giovi.png Es tuyo por la recompenza!!!, eclosionara en 170 Ediciones TE DESAFIO te desafio a un duelo de lider, uso a Walrein umbreon ninetales raichu y MEGANIUM , jejeje, eso es todo, los 5 estan al nivel 100, espero resultado n_n I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:30 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Gloom NB.png > Nivel 20 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Bibarel NB.png> Nivel 23 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger!! Esta bien, lo vuelvo a intentar !! Para mi revancha usare a todo mi equipo :D, Mi meganium contra tu Quilava , mi Raichu contra tu Blaziken, mi Umbreon contra tu Shanderaa, mi Snorlax contra tu Houndoom, Mi ninetales contra tu Ninetales, y mi Walrein contra tu arcanine !!!!!!! Eso es todo :3 I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 13:34 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Meguroko NB.png> Nivel 20 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger!! Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Abra NB.png> Nivel 26 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger!! Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Te felicitamos derrotaste al Team Magma x3 claro que puedes aparecer solo llena esta ficha apareceras como una guia de el pais del fuego (creo que ya revelo los secretos de la novela xD) solo llena esta ficha en mi discu Nombre: Pokemon: Personalidad: Firma: Apareceras en el cap 5 bueno saludos [[User:El glaceon macho|'''King]] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 23:35 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Ahora Recibiras Cualkier pokemon Tipo Roca ¿Cuál Deseas? KEYKOOOOO!!!!!!! Te acuerdas de miiii??¿¿¿ AMIGAAA! SOY ARII :D sino te acuerdas de mi llorare :( como te vaaa??¿¿ Dєa∂★Pichu' 'chu~ 17:31 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Keyko-chan estas activa? [[User:KingDragon 5|''►►►King...]] '●''' [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|''Yes?◄◄◄ '']] 18:02 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Keykoo :3 Hola te queria comentar algunas cosas :3 1-A la barbie vuelvela a Retar ewe 2-Giovi se fue a NY y aparte dejo la wiki .w. 3-El Proyecto Wiki Región comenzara desde 0 nuevamente por lo tanto vas a tener que reiniciar tu equipo y tal ves Explosión >w< Eso es todo amiga/hermana :3 ~~Germán-kun fuera!~~ [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 21:34 28 dic 2010 (UTC) bien xD [[User:KingDragon 5|►►►King...]] '●''' [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|''Yes?◄◄◄ '']] 14:06 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Porque.. según Kan estaba todo muy desorganizado consultale a el la info [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~''']] 03:42 31 dic 2010 (UTC)